


Screw Stardust

by BigG1999



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin Being an Asshole, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Body Dysphoria, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Drug Use, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Dysphoria, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marijuana, Minor Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Trans Clarke Griffin, Trans Female Character, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: "Screw stardust; be iron instead. Be the element that creates stardust. Be the element that causes the largest stars to explode. Be the element that is strong enough to collapse an entire universe."Arranged Marriage AU with a twist. (AU of my stardust AU)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 126
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261412) by [BigG1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999). 



> "Forget stardust- you are iron. Your blood is nothing but ferrous liquid. When you bleed, you reek of rust. It is iron that fills your heart and sits in your veins and what is iron, really, unless it's forged? You are iron, and you are strong."

“Alexandria, come in here a minute, would you?” Alexander Woods calls from his study as Lexa walks by the room, having failed to creep by unnoticed.

“Yes sir?” Lexa questions, ignoring her urge to sigh as he doesn’t so much as glance up at her.

“In here, we need to talk,” he orders, pointing to the seat across from his desk as he moves papers around his desk. 

She’s silent as she takes her seat, watching as he finally looks up, taking his reading glasses off. 

“It has been a while since you dated,” he states, folding his hands.

“I have been focused on work,” Lexa lies, her jaw twitching to the side in frustration.

He sighs as if her lack of a dating life plays an inconvenience to him personally. 

“I have allowed you plenty of time to get out those silly feelings you’ve had for girls. I let you run around here with that girl for months, but it is time to grow up now. You are twenty-three and need to start thinking about providing for this family.”

Lexa clenches her jaw to prevent herself from talking back, knowing it won’t end well for her.

“The Woods name must go on, Alexandria. You have taken no interest in finding a husband, so I found one for you.”

“Father, you-”

His cold green eyes cut her short, a twitch of his eyebrow daring her to talk back. She looks down to the floor, clenching her jaw. 

“I know you care deeply about work,” he states, picking up his glasses, “I have been blessed to have a daughter who truly cares about the company in the same way I do. However, your mother and I came together to have you, and I expect you to do the same with your husband.”

“So you have already found me a husband? Without my knowledge or thoughts on such a thing?” Lexa questions, working hard to keep her voice even, even as she’s raging inside.

“There are many factors at stake here Alexandria, I expect you understand. He is the son of a brilliant man who passed away a few years ago. His mother is very happy with the arrangement.”

“So you used me as a bargaining chip? And his mother used him?” Lexa questions in anger before she can stop herself.

“Don’t get that tone with me,” he growls, leaning across the desk and grabbing Lexa’s chin roughly, forcing her eyes to meet his “You are my child. You are lucky to be here, got it?” 

“Yes sir. Sorry sir,” Lexa states monotone, forcing her face into a mask of indifference.

“Good,” he states, sitting down and putting on his reading glasses, “Clarke will be here tomorrow night for dinner. I expect you to be charming,” he orders, opening a folder and looking over the papers.

“Yes sir,” Lexa nods, standing up, heading to her room.

“And Alexandria?” he says, stopping her at the doorway.

“Yes, father?”

“You will not have any more of those homosexual thoughts. You are going to start a family, if not with this man, then I will pick another. I know Cage Wallace is searching for a wife,” he warns.

Lexa grits her teeth, answering his comment with a single nod before heading to her room. 

She sighs as she enters her room, tears finally filling her eyes as the reality sets in. She’s going to be married off. If not to this Clarke, then to Cage. A shiver runs through her at the thought, the way his eyes crept over her, even when she was younger. He’d jump at the chance to marry her, and he wouldn’t care about her feelings. 

A tear escapes as she throws herself on the bed, then more. Soon enough she’s sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

“I’m being married off? An arranged marriage? It’s the twenty-first-century mom, it doesn’t happen like that anymore.”

“Clarke,” Abby sighs, rubbing her forehead, “You’ve left me with no choice.”

“An arranged marriage Mom? What the fuck?” 

“I’m done providing for you to continue to get drunk and high every day, Clarke. This is for you. A wake-up call,” Abby states, “Your father-”

“Don’t fucking talk about dad. You’re already fucking-”

“Your father wouldn’t want his son to live like this,” Abby pushes on, ignoring Clarke’s comment, “You’re having dinner with Lexa tomorrow night at their estate. Wear something without a stain on it,” Abby orders, turning on her heel and walking out.

Clarke growls, looking down at herself to find a huge stain in the middle of her shirt. 

“This is fucking stupid,” she growls, ripping her shirt over her head, “I’m not even a fucking guy, and you’re going to have me marry a girl? Fucking stupid,” she mumbles to herself, heading to her room.

“No, I am a guy. I’m perfectly fine as a guy, right? Right,” she talks to herself, pulling on a clean shirt before heading to the mirror. 

She sighs, taking in her appearance. Her blonde hair is messy and unkempt from days without brushing it, it falling in waves near her ears. She reaches up, feeling the dark hair covering the majority of her face. She hasn’t had the energy or will to shave in about a month, and you can tell.

She sighs deeply, heading to the bathroom to do just that, shaving. Leaving behind a clean face, she frowns at her chin, then her forehead, growling as she turns away from the reflection. 

Heading to her bedroom, she finds what she wants quickly. She pulls out her baggie and her favorite pipe, packing it with ease. Picking up her simple blue lighter, she puts the pipe to her lips and lights the end. 

She sighs in relief as she sits down, waiting to feel the effects, taking another hit. 

“You better not be high when you meet her either!” Abby yells from the kitchen, smelling the weed easily.

“We’ll see,” Clarke hums without care, taking another hit.

* * *

“Clarke!”

Clarke sighs as she stops, turning towards the living room, still in only her fluffy white robe, fresh from a shower, rolling her eyes as she yells back, “What?”

“I laid out an outfit for you, go change. I’m driving you over,” Abby yells from the living room. 

“I know how to dress myself and I can drive,” Clarke yells back, continuing her way to the bedroom.

“Don’t you dare smoke while you’re in there!” Abby yells.

Clarke chuckles to herself, noting that her pipe is missing, no doubt Abby having taken it to hide. She sighs, taking in the outfit her mother set out for her, slightly disappointed to find it’s what she had decided on wearing the night before. 

She changes quickly, not bothering to check herself in the mirror, knowing she won’t enjoy what she finds. 

“You look nice,” Abby states as she enters the living room.

“It’s okay,” Clarke states, running a hand through her hair.

“It’d look better if you cut your hair though,” Abby states, standing up, grabbing the keys from the table.

“I’m not cutting my hair, and I’m able to drive myself,” Clarke states, grabbing her own keys from the hook near the door.

“Clarke,” Abby sighs, “are you-”

“I’m sober Ma, swear,” Clarke holds up her hand, “Scout’s honor.”

“You got kicked out of scouts for making out with Finn,” Abby deadpans.

Clarke shrugs, “It made it more fun, that’s for sure.”

“Clarke.”

“I’m good Ma. I’ll be back later. I’m crashing at Rae’s tonight, so don’t wait up.”

“Don’t mess this up Clarke, please.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Whatever Ma. Love you,” she says over her shoulder, heading out the door.

* * *

“Alexandria! Hurry up, he’s almost here,” Dana Woods yells from the bottom of the stairs.

Lexa sighs, looking at herself once more in the mirror. She runs her hands over the sides of her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles in the black fabric. It’s a simple black dress, the straps small, showing off her breasts, the wrinkles at the waist accentuating her slim figure as it flows down to her ankles. She rolls her eyes at the heels she’s been forced to wear, but they do make her legs look even nicer, she’ll admit. 

“Alexandria!” Her father’s voice booms, bringing her out of the moment.

“Coming,” she yells, heading towards her parents.

“You should’ve done something with your hair,” her father notes as she enters the room.

“You look beautiful,” her mother assures, pulling her hair over her shoulder, musing the dark locks.

“Thank you, mother,” Lexa states, not bothering to comment on her father’s response.

“Hopefully Clarke will enjoy it,” Alexander states, focusing back on the book in his hands. 

“I’m sure he will. You-” the doorbell goes off and Lexa is thankful it interrupts whatever she was about to say, Alexander, heading to the door, opening it to reveal Clarke. 

“Mr. Woods, nice to see you again,” Clarke greets the older man at the door.

“As it is to see you,” he answers, moving to the side of the doorway, “Please come in.”

“Thank you, sir, your home is beautiful,” Clarke states, knowing exactly how to butter people up from her time working with her father. 

“Thank you, may I introduce you to my beautiful wife, Dana, and my daughter, Alexandria.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Clarke offers a smile, taking Dana’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“What a charmer you are dear,” Dana laughs, far too high pitched.

“Come along dear, let's give the children time to talk,” Alexander all but orders, barely touching Dana’s shoulder to guide her out of the house.

With the parents gone, both of them take a deep breath, happy for their prying eyes and ears to be gone.

Lexa offers a small smile, swallowing her nerves. 

“Uh, Gustus made us dinner, if you want to eat,” she offers awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

“Fuck yeah, I’m starving.”

Lexa chuckles put at ease by Clarke’s change of demeanor. 

“Gustus will enjoy your enthusiasm,” she leads the way to the kitchen, Clarke following happily, eyes only trailing to her plump behind once. And never leaving.

* * *

“That was really good,” Clarke states as she plops down onto the couch.

“I figured from all the noises you made,” Lexa teases easily, enjoying the groan that comes from the blonde as she sits down, carefully crossing her legs.

“So… I googled you,” Clarke confesses.

“Yeah?” Lexa questions, raising an eyebrow.

“And there was a picture of you with a rainbow on your cheek.”

Lexa can feel her face fall at that comment. She swallows, then clenches her jaw. 

“And?”

Clarke’s brows furrow, “Alex-”

“It’s Lexa,” she corrects softly.

Clarke sighs, “Lexa. Can I be honest with you?” 

Lexa’s brows raise at that comment, so she turns to face the blonde better, “Yeah?”

“I don’t want to get married. I can also tell you’re not even into me, and I’m guessing not into dudes at all. But I also have met your father a few times, and I’m willing to bet that marriage isn’t something you’re really wanting either, is it?”

“I’m not gay,” Lexa states, not looking at the blonde.

“Okay,” Clarke shrugs, “Whatever. Doesn’t make a difference to me what your sexuality is Lex. I’m not into playing games and shit.”

“I…” Lexa sighs.

“Look. I’m not one of those preppy boys who wants a pretty wife to stay at home all day while he goes out and fucks his secretary. I honestly don’t even really want a wife. I’m just here to get my mom off my back. But, I can tell your dad’s abusive-”

“He’s-”

“And if he isn’t physically he is mentally. I’m willing to bet that if this whole arranged marriage thing with me doesn’t work out, he’s got others lined up, right?” 

Lexa sighs, biting her lip as she thinks about Cage.

“I’m not one to toot my own horn, but I’ve got to be better than whoever you just thought of.”

“You are,” Lexa admits.

“I’m a pothead, but I’m not abusive. I’ll let you do whatever you want, I’m honestly normally out of it,” Clarke admits with a shrug.

Lexa’s brows furrow, “Why?”

Clarke chuckles, shaking her head, “I’m honest, but not that honest dude. So, wanna get married or not?”

Lexa sighs, nodding, “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“Awesome. I didn’t bring a ring, but yeah,” Clarke shrugs, scratching the back of her neck.

“Yeah,” Lexa nods, “Awesome.”

“Well, I’m going to head out then. I’ll call you?” Clarke questions.

“Yeah. Sounds perfect.”

“Awesome. Well. Bye.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow. That’s… Wow,” Raven blinks at her friend, setting down the bong. 

“Is she pretty?” Octavia questions, picking up a bag of chips.

“She’s gorgeous. Her jawline was like, made to be painted. God, I haven’t wanted to draw or paint in months, but like, she makes me want to,” Clarke answers honestly.

“Oh? Does someone have a crush?” Raven questions, poking her side with a grin.

Clarke rolls her eyes, ignoring the blush coating her cheeks, “No. I can just appreciate beautiful women.”

“So how’s the marriage even going to work? Is she going to move in with you and your mom or what?” 

Clarke sighs, “I dunno. Didn’t think too much about that, honestly.”

“No offense, but like, why you?” Octavia questions.

“He wants Griffin Enterprises. What better way to merge a company than by marriage?”

“Geez, that sounds like some shitty old-time warrior type shit.”

Clarke only shrugs, grabbing the bong again.

“So you’re going to marry this girl, and then what? Get high every day while she goes to work?” 

“Hey, I’m all for supporting women. Fuck those gender roles.”

Octavia rolls her eyes as she sighs again. 

“What if she likes you, Clarke? I mean, she did agree to marry you. What-”

“I’m like, ninety percent certain she’s gay. So her liking me isn’t going to happen.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“I mean…” Raven mumbles, stopping at the glare Clarke gives her.

“I’m a dude. I’m fine being a dude. Stop acting like I’m not,” Clarke growls, taking another hit. 

“Sure, that’s why you’re high out of your mind ninety-nine percent of the time,” Octavia mumbles.

“You know what?” Clarke questions in anger, rising to her feet, “I don’t need this shit. Fuck you.”

She turns on her heel, rushing out of the apartment.

“Great going O,” Raven states, grabbing her keys. 

“It’s the truth!” she defends as Raven pulls on her coat.

“Clarke doesn’t need the truth, they need time,” Raven shakes her head, rushing after the blonde.

* * *

“Alexandria.”

“Yes sir?” Lexa questions, diverting her path from her own office to his.

“I just got an update from Abigail Griffin. It seems you proved to be enough for Mr. Griffin, even with your hair,” Lexa resits her urge to roll her eyes, grinding her teeth instead, “you seemed to make a connection with him. He wants to see you again to talk about marriage.”

“Alright,” Lexa nods.

“I have provided him with your cell phone number. Mr. Griffin will be in contact with you later today. Abigail and I have come to the agreement that there will be no prenups. Such a thing would be setting you up for failure.”

Lexa nods once in agreement, not offering any words.

“However, if I find you’ve ruined this marriage with your homosexual tendencies, things will not end well for you. Got it?” His green eyes meet hers, daring her to talk back.

“Of course sir,” she nods, glancing down at her shoes as she thinks of Costia.

Suddenly her chin is jerked up, his grip tight as her eyes meet his cold ones. 

“I mean it, Alexandria,” he growls.

“No girls. I got it,” Lexa states. 

“Good,” he lets go of her chin, pushing her head to the side as he does so, forcing her to look away, “Now get some work done.”

“Yes sir,” Lexa bows her head once, heading back to her office.

* * *

Lexa sighs as Anya stops her with a hand to her chest, brown eyes on her chin.

“I’m fine,” she states as Anya’s fingers gently trace the small bruise.

“What happened?” she questions, glancing up to green eyes.

Lexa shrugs, taking a step back and breaking Anya’s hold, “He wanted me to look at him.”

“Lexa,” Anya sighs.

“Ahn, please, not again,” Lexa pleads, looking into brown eyes. 

“You want a beer?” Anya questions, giving in, and heading towards the kitchen.

“I’m good,” Lexa mumbles, taking a seat on the couch. 

Her phone falls to the ground from her pocket, “shit,” she mumbles quietly, picking it up and checking for damage, noticing three unread text messages.

“You have someone texting you?” Anya questions as she returns to find Lexa typing a response.

“I guess now would be a good time to tell you I’m getting married.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“His name’s Clarke. Clarke Griffin of Griffin Enterprises,” Lexa says, putting her phone away.

Anya sighs, “Lexa,” she rubs her face, “What the fuck?”

“Father set it up. He basically told me it’s going to be Clarke, or he’ll trade me around until he finds someone. Even mentioned Cage,” Lexa shivers at his name.

“That guy could use a good punch in the face. Or a kick to the dick.”

“I’d love to see that.”

“But like, is this Clarke any better? I haven’t ever even heard of him before.

“He’s… Okay, I guess? We had dinner last night. He basically told me he was just there to get his mom off his case. Very blunt. Said he’s a pothead and doesn’t really care what I do since he’s always high.”

“He sounds like a keeper,” Anya deadpans.

Lexa shrugs, “I mean, sounds better than Cage.”

Anya sighs, “Yeah… I guess so.”

“So… Yeah. I’m getting married.” 

“Yeah. I guess so.”

* * *

Lexa sighs, looking at herself in the mirror. The thumbprint on her chin stands out against her pale skin. She grabs the small container of makeup, easily applying it. Sighing again, she sets it down, meeting her own green eyes in the mirror. 

“You’re going to make it,” she states to herself, nodding.

“What other choice do you have?”

* * *

“You’re really doing this?” Abby questions, surprised.

“You’re the one who set it up, why are you acting so weird about it?” Clarke questions, running a hand through her hair. 

“I expected you to go to dinner and do something stupid. I didn’t think you’d really get married to some random girl you hardly know,” Abby answers honestly.

Clarke shrugs, shoveling in another handful of popcorn. 

“Why would she want to marry you?”

“Geez mom, way to help with my self-confidence,” Clarke deadpans, rolling her eyes.

“Well, it’s true.”

“Maybe I’m better than whatever other guys her father has set up waiting to marry her off to.”

“Now come on, it’s not like that Clarke,” Abby scolds.

“Maybe not for you, but I wouldn’t put it past that man.”

“Come on now Clarke. Alexander has never been anything less than a gentleman to me,” Abby dismisses. “I believe in innocent until proven guilty.”

“Sure Ma. He’s a perfect father, marrying off his only daughter to a pothead who happens to be heir to a company,” Clarke rolls her eyes, pressing play on the movie.

“I’m going to call Alexander and set up the wedding.”

Clarke waves her off with one hand, the other shoving more popcorn into her mouth.

* * *

“Clarke, I’m super busy,” Lexa says, her hand coming up to rub at her temples.

“Oh sorry. I forgot you’re probably at work, aren’t you? I just wanted to get together sometime and hang out for a bit, talk about some things.”

Lexa sighs, looking at the stack of paperwork on her desk. 

“I could probably do tomorrow night if you’re free?” she offers.

“Oh yeah, that sounds perfect. You want to come to mine? That way we can be alone, my Ma will be on call tomorrow, so she won’t be home.”

“I… Sure, give me your address.” 

“Okay, I’ll text it to you.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“Okay, see ya.”

“Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Lexa sighs, pushing the end button as she takes another look at the paperwork before diving back in.

* * *

Lexa sighs as she walks up to the door of the small house. Well, it’s not that small, but by comparison to her house, most things are small. She offers a polite smile to the mother sitting on the porch two houses away, three kids running around the fenced-in yard. She knocks three times in rapid succession. 

Clarke takes a deep breath before opening the door, glancing around and hoping she hid all of the paraphernalia.

“Hi,” she offers a smile.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa greets politely.

“Come in, please,” Clarke says, gesturing for Lexa to enter as she moves to the side of the door.

“This is a nice neighborhood,” Lexa comments as Clarke shuts the door.

“Uh, yeah. I guess,” Clarke mumbles.

Lexa raises an eyebrow at the blonde, waiting for something more.

“Come on, let’s sit down and talk,” Clarke offers, leading Lexa to the living room, fiddling with her hands as she walks.

“That is beautiful,” Lexa comments, stopping to take in a drawing that’s hanging on the wall.

“Oh yeah,” Clarke blushes, “I did that a few years ago.”

“You made this?” Lexa’s brows raise, looking at the blonde, “You’re an artist?”

Clarke sighs, forcing a smile for a second before it falls, “I used to be.”

Lexa bites her bottom lip, looking to the ground and nodding.

“So yeah, anyways, sorry,” Clarke shakes her head as if she can shake away the deep ache that just started in her chest, “Come on, let’s sit.”

Lexa nods, following the blonde to the couch, settling at opposite ends and facing each other. 

“So…” Clarke states, “We’re uh, getting married?”

Lexa nods once, “We are.”

“So we should talk about that, right? Like, what you want to do and shit. Right?” 

Lexa’s brows furrow, “I assume all that’s needed is for you to show up.”

“Right,” Clarke sighs, deflated, “I guess that is all guys do, isn’t it?”

“I mean, you normally wear a tux too. I have a feeling that Father will want it to be a public affair, so a planner will most likely be hired to do most of the work,” Lexa explains. 

“And then what about after? Like, are we getting a house together or something? Because I mean, not to say too much, but I’m living with my mom.”

“Money will not be an issue, I’m sure,” Lexa states calmly.

“I mean, I feel like I’m doing something wrong or something. I-”

“You are doing me a favor by marrying me, Clarke,” Lexa admits softly, not looking at her, “If it’s not to you, it’s going to be someone worse. And I… I’d rather have you.”

“Lexa,” Clarke whispers, heart aching for the sadness laced in the woman’s tone.

“I’ll be a good wife to you, Clarke. I won’t talk back and I’ll let you… Do whatever you want. Give you kids and stuff, I just ask you don’t hit me.” 

Lexa freezes as Clarke’s hand tangles in hers. 

“No hitting,” Clarke promises, bringing the back of Lexa’s hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the skin.

Lexa nods, tears in her eyes as she looks into blue eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr. Griffin, what a surprise,” Alexander grasps Clarke’s hands in a formal handshake, “Please sit.”

“I’ll stand, thank you,” Clarke states, crossing her arms.

“I see,” Alexander states, distrust visible in his cold green eyes as he sits down, flatting his tie, “What can I help you with today then?”

Clarke takes a deep breath, making a scene of taking a seat, rubbing her face in mock thought. 

“Sir, I…” she trails off expertly, acting like she’s at a loss of words, “Woods Inc. has always done so well, as had Griffin Enterprises, but since my father passed, we’ve gone down.”

His brows raise at the change of pace, then a smirk plays across his face. 

“Now that’s not completely true. You are still pulling wonderful numbers, exactly why I reached out to your mother about potentially expanding together,” he states.

“I…” Clarke sighs again, playing the part perfectly, “I think that’s such a wonderful idea, but I can’t help but feel I’m taking advantage of you.”

“My boy,” Clarke barely represses her shiver at that comment, “Your father and I disagreed on many things, but he was a great businessman. Combining our companies will only result in even greater profit for both of us,” he states honestly.

“I… I have a confession, sir.”

He raises his eyebrow in question, looking at the blonde, biting her nails in fake nervousness.

“My mother had not allowed me access to the money from the company. I still live with her, providing support after my dad…” she trails off, sighing, “I’m ready to move on though. And your daughter is…” she trails off again.

“She is a pretty little thing, isn’t she?” he muses with a smirk.

Clarke takes a deep breath to hide her need to puke before nodding along.

“I want to provide her with a big beautiful house-”

“To fill with children?” he presses, causing Clarke to repress another shudder.

“Of course, lots and lots of children,” she nods, hating the knowing smirk he gives her, “But, I don’t have access to the financial-”

“Don’t worry about it, here,” he waves his hand in dismissal of her worries as he opens a drawer, pulling out a checkbook, “Here. Find a house and fill this out. We’ll call it an added incentive for taking her off my hands, hm?”

Clarke nods, watching as he signs the bottom of the check.

“I highly doubt she’ll be a burden, sir,” she states.

“I have attempted to train her, but some mares are hard to break.”

Clarke takes the check with a nod, “Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t mention it. We can call this payment for the horror you’ll go through for the wedding at the least.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Your mother has taken over finding a planner, but I’m sure it’s to be an atrocious affair. It’ll be public of course, tastefully done with a few press.”

“Of course,” Clarke nods, standing up.

“Well, I am now looking forward to finally having a son,” Alexander states, standing and offering his hand.

“I’m glad you feel that way, sir,” Clarke takes his hand, providing a firm handshake.

“I will see you sometime soon, my boy. I will be missing the wedding, but I send my regards,” he chuckles, walking Clarke to the door.

“Well thank you again sir.”

“Of course. I look forward to more discussions about merging our businesses.”

* * *

“Lexa, are you okay?” Lincoln questions, gently touching her shoulder.

“I’m good,” Lexa replies, not looking away from the bag she’s currently abusing.

“You’re going to be really sore tomorrow if you keep going, Lex,” Lincoln points out, watching as sweat drips from the brunette’s skin, her tank top sticking to her skin.

“Yup,” she states, throwing another series of blows.

“Hey, come on. Let up a sec, let’s talk,” he states, touching her shoulder again. 

“Don’t touch me,” she orders as she steps back, grabbing her water bottle and downing it, panting between gulps.

“Sorry,” he puts his hands up in surrender, “I just want to talk for a sec is all.”

“I’m getting married,” she states, hands on her hips as she pants.

“So I’ve heard,” he follows as she heads to the water fountain, filling her bottle as she slowly gets her breathing under control.

She sighs, taking small sips of her water as she looks around the small gym.

“Is he nice?”

Lexa shrugs, “I dunno. Seems okay.”

“Are you okay?” he asks softly, moving so she meets his eye.

She sighs again, looking down. She takes a moment, thinking, before shrugging.

“It is what it is.”

“Do you want me to beat him up for you?” Lincoln suggestions, earning a small smile.

“He doesn’t seem like that. He… He said he wouldn’t hit me. Then he held my hand for a little bit.”

“You let him hold your hand?” 

“Well, I mean… We’re going to be married soon enough Linc. He’s going to be doing a lot more than just holding my hand,” Lexa shrugs, not able to stop the shiver that runs down her spine at the thought.

“Hey, no,” Lincoln grabs her hand, “Nobody is going to touch you,” he states.

Lexa sighs, flashing a weak smile as she rolls her eyes.

“Sure Linc. I’m not going to be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life, I’m sure.”

Lincoln sighs as she turns, heading into the locker room without another word, hiding her tears.

* * *

“Alexandria.”

“Yes sir?” Lexa questions, looking up from the papers on her desk, pulling her reading glasses off.

“Your fiancé came to visit me today,” he says, looking around the office, not meeting her eyes.

“Did he? I haven’t spoken to him in a few days,” Lexa states, tilting her head, “Was it of importance?”

His eyes narrow, studying her. Lexa blinks, holding his gaze, knowing better than to look away.

“You have no idea why he visited?” he questions.

“No sir,” Lexa answers honestly, “Last we talked he asked about the wedding. I told him I thought that we’d get a planner, but not to worry himself with such things.”

“It’s woman’s work,” Alexander nods, nodding at his child, “I’ve taught you well, haven’t I?”

Lexa blinks, unsure how to take that comment. Is it a compliment, or is he fishing for one? 

“We discussed a few things, nothing of importance to you besides how we’re both excited for you to provide children.”

Lexa takes a deep breath, clenching her jaw. Of course, Clarke still expected that. Why would promising not to hit her mean not having to have sex?

“As am I, father,” Lexa lies through her teeth.

“You have a good body, Alexandria. Make sure he puts it to use,” Alexander states, exiting her office without another word.

Lexa shivers, swallowing her urge to puke. Her own father making comments like that is just… Gross. She sighs, putting her glasses back on and going back to work, trying to ignore thoughts of other stuff.

* * *

“Hello?” Lexa answers her phone.

“Hey,” a deep voice answers back.

“Clarke. Hello, how are you?” 

“I’m good. Hey, do you wanna pick out a house with me?”

“Uh, what?”

“I got some money to get a house. Do you have like, a good realtor or something? I’m clueless about that shit. Plus, it’s going to be your house too, so like, you should pick it out too.”

“You’re buying a house?”

“Well, we can’t really move in with my mom, and no offense, but your dad is a disgusting human being and I will not live under his roof.”

Lexa’s brows furrow, “He was speaking of you like you two are friends.”

“You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar. Well, he’s more of a bee honestly. No, a wasp. I fucking hate wasps.”

Lexa can’t help her amused chuckle at the blonde’s rambling. 

“Anyways, yeah. Can you set it up? Or I can. But like, I dunno. I-”

“I’ll call April tomorrow and set something up, okay? Do you have a certain day or time that works?” Lexa saves her from her rambles.

“No, I’m free. Well, I got a board meeting on Friday about the business, but besides that, I’m all yours.”

“Okay, I’ll text you after I set it up, okay?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Lexa sighs, “Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Bye.”

Clarke sighs, putting her phone down. 

“Fucking awkward, long-ass day,” she mumbles, lighting the bong, taking a deep drag.

“Can’t you go one day without smoking?” Abby yells from somewhere in the house.

“I’ve gone all day,” she mumbles to herself, taking another drag and ignoring her mother.

* * *

“Morning,” Clarke greets her wife-to-be, as she rushes up to her, blue eyes running across her quickly, “Sorry I’m late.”

Her hair is pulled back into a single braid. She’s dressed in a simple business blouse and pants, her makeup light and her lips glossy.

“Good morning,” Lexa states, hiding her smirk at the panting blonde by taking a sip of her coffee.

“Aw, you didn’t get me one too,” Clarke whines, blue eyes glancing at the coffee.

“I thought with how late you are, you stopped for coffee already,” Lexa states, her smirk still firmly in place.

“Ow, you wound me,” Clarke jokes, holding her hand over her heart in fake pain, earning an eye roll.

“Good morning Miss Woods, Mr. Griffin,” April greets chipperly with a huge smile.

“Morning,” Clarke greets politely while shooting Lexa glance, raising an eyebrow at the high strung woman.

“Let’s go,” Lexa order with a smirk, ignoring Clarke’s panicked look as she leads the way into the building.

* * *

“Oh geez,” Clarke whispers, blue eyes scanning the large open area of the house.

“This is on the lower end of the budget, with five bedrooms right now, a possible seven. Four and a half bedrooms. I will let you explore on your own. Once you guys are finished, I’ll meet you outside. It does have a gorgeous pool and such. Have fun.” 

“Wow, this is amazing,” Clarke says, looking around.

“I think the floor is ugly, myself,” Lexa says, looking down at the tiled floor.

“I guess, but it’s huge,” she shrugs, walking into the other room. 

“It’s not astounding,” points out, looking at the dining room.

“It is for someone who isn’t rich,” Clarke argues, walking past Lexa, into the living room.

“But we are rich Clarke,” Lexa points out, “besides, the tile is ugly, I will not be living in a house with ugly tile.”

“We can change the tile if it bothers you that much,” she shrugs again walking past Lexa again, to the open kitchen, “holy shit Lex, look at this kitchen.”

“The table is weird, why not have a bar instead?” Lexa wonders aloud, at the small table built into the side of the island.

“They might have had kids, who knows? Are you going to be pointing out the bad parts the whole time?”

“I don’t see us in this house is all,” Lexa states, following Clarke up the stairs.

Clarke rolls her eyes, looking into bedroom after bedroom, not commenting on any of them.

“So what do you think?” Lexa questions as they are walking down the stairs again.

“You don’t like it.”

“I asked what you think of it,” Lexa sighs.

“I like it. A few things I can see changing, but it’s nice,” Clarke confesses.

“It’s okay, I would like to see more too,” Lexa says as they come to their agent.

* * *

“Wow,” Lexa mumbles as they walk into the front room, green eyes taking in the wall of windows, looking straight out to the lake.

“This is a steal, just put on the market yesterday. Five bedrooms, four and a half baths, completely beautiful throughout. There is also a pool house with a bathroom. The yard is fenced in, along with a pool. There is also an intercom throughout the house, along with a first-class security system. I really think you two are going to love this one.”

“We’ll take it,” Clarke says without question, having heard Lexa’s small comment as they entered.

“Clarke, we haven’t-”

“I want it, put in an offer now,” Clarke cuts her off, already seeing herself painting in the scene before her, the beautiful sky from the windows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Abuse.

“Mom,” Clarke rolls her eyes as Abby brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You look so handsome Clarke,” Abby defends softly, cupping her cheek.

“Stop it Ma,” Clarke groans, taking a step away from the older woman.

“It’s your wedding day. I’m allowed to be sappy.”

“It’s just a wedding Ma. Lexa doesn’t even like me,” Clarke shakes her head, running a hand across her chest to flatten her tie. 

Everything shifts. Like a gun just went off, a sharp feeling of unrest stabs Clarke in the chest. Her chest feels… Wrong. It should be bigger. 

She clinches her jaw, zoning back into her mother talking about the wedding, how beautiful the venue is. A vineyard with a gorgeous lake to take pictures. 

“You’re going to remember this for the rest of your life, Clarke. Enjoy it. Maybe you and Lexa will change when she’s your wife.”

Clarke sighs.

* * *

Lexa sighs as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. She looks like someone straight from a marriage photoshoot. Her hair is pulled back into an elegant updo, one stand braided and twisted around to look like it’s holding the rest of the hair, tiny while flowers weaved into the braid. Her white dress a stunning white, lace details trailing down her arms. 

“Alexandria,” her mother whispers, standing in the doorway.

Green eyes meet brown, misty with unshed tears. 

“It’s a beautiful dress,” Lexa states, ignoring the tears and looking back at her reflection.

“Darling you look perfect,” Dana says, walking into the room.

“Thank you, mother,” Lexa states coldly as Dana’s hand comes to her shoulder as she too looks at Lexa’s reflection. 

Dana walks in front of Lexa, her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa watches closely as her mother studies her. A hand tenderly cups her cheek, a warmth Lexa hasn’t felt in years from her mother.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, a single tear running down her face.

Lexa’s jaw drops.

“I should’ve run away when you were young. Given you a chance to break free from this life, but now it’s too late for you.”

“Mom, I-”

“Don’t fight him, ever. He’ll always win. Just let him take what he wants.”

“Clarke isn’t like Father, Mom,” Lexa whispers, tears in her own eyes. 

Dana smiles sadly, stroking Lexa’s cheek. 

“He wasn’t like him when we got married either.”

* * *

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Clarke sighs, biting her bottom lip and looking at Lexa for permission.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Lexa nods once, closing her eyes.

It’s soft, just a brush of the lips, then held for a second, no doubt just for the press to snap their pictures. Clarke pulls away, pain coursing through her chest as Lexa looks away as she pulls away. 

Noise from the crowd pulls Clarke back to the moment, Lexa grabbing her hand to offer a fake smile to the camera’s, pulling Clarke back down the aisle.

“I hated that,” Clarke admits when they’re finally alone, “I have pretending to be something I’m not. Some pretty rich boy.”

Lexa looks at her, raising an eyebrow, “Aren’t you though?”

Clarke just sighs.

* * *

“Alexandria!”

Lexa freezes, fear coursing through her veins at his booming voice. Green eyes scan the room, but there are no hiding spots in her office. No windows to jump out of.

“You stupid little girl!” He calls, closer now.

Lexa takes a deep breath, moving the paperwork to the side of her desk, stacking it neatly. 

Her door bursts open, causing her to flinch.

“What the fuck is this?!” He roars, throwing down a paper. 

Lexa blinks, looking down at the paper. 

“A report on our missing finances? Are you fucking stupid? Of course I know about them, and thanks to this everybody now does! You stupid little girl!” 

Lexa grunts as his hand connects with her stomach. 

“You want me to go to jail? To let you run the company into the ground?” He questions, punching her chest.

“No,” she whimpers, shaking her head. 

“No? No!? No what, you stupid fucking bitch?” 

She falls to the ground at the force of his next punch to her gut. His words become a low buzz in her ears as she curls up, his kicks hard against different parts of her body.

* * *

“Clarke.”

“Hello, sir,” Clarke responds politely on the phone, handing the blunt to Octavia.

“I hope I’m not finding you at a bad time?” Alexander questions.

“Never a bad time for you sir,” Clarke lies, rolling her eyes as Octavia gives her a confused look.

“Good to hear that, my boy. I have decided to gift you and Lexa a honeymoon.”

“Sir, you don’t need to-”

“It’s to Hawaii. Flight leaves tomorrow at eight am. Car will pick you up at six.”

“Sir-”

“Have a good time, Clarke.”

Clarke blinks at her phone as it goes black. 

“Was that your new daddy?” Octavia jokes, taking another drag as she wiggles her eyebrows.

“Daddy dearest,” Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes as she takes the blunt back, “I guess I’m headed to Hawaii tomorrow for a honeymoon.”

“Don’t become a rich asshole, ‘kay?”

Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes, “You do realize I am rich?”

Octavia snorts, “We’re smoking kush I got from a high schooler in your moms’ basement.”

“I like to stay in touch with my roots,” Clarke grins, laughing as Octavia rolls her eyes.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Clarke questions quietly, taking the pale face of her wife. 

“I’m fine,” Lexa states through a clenched jaw, knuckles white from her tight grip on the seat. 

“You afraid of flying?” Clarke questions.

“I always feel much closer to death while in an airplane,” Lexa states honestly.

“I’m sorry. If I would’ve known we could’ve-”

“It’s fine Clarke,” Lexa cuts her off, “I mean-” the sudden jolt of the plane causes her to freeze, her face going white.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Clarke whispers, her hand covering Lexa’s, clutching the armrest between them, “hey, look at me?”

Green eyes wide in obvious fear meet blue.

“It’s just me and you, okay? We’re safe, right here, okay? I won’t let anything hurt you,” Clarke mumbles, gently stroking the back of her hand.

“We’re good, okay? Nothing is going to hurt you anymore, okay?”

Lexa’s eyes squeeze shut as the plane starts moving. She focuses on Clarke’s words, promising no more pain. 

And she almost believes it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Thank you,” Clarke fakes a smile to the man, having just recited his speech, “I’ll be sure to call if we need anything.”

He nods, bowing slightly before heading out the door.

“Thank god, I thought he was going to talk forever,” Clarke sighs, flopping face-first on the bed.

Lexa can’t help her smirk of amusement but quickly hides it, heading to the couch and picking up the printed card welcoming them to the hotel.

“Do you have anything in mind for our trip?” Lexa asks, attempting to be aloof as she skims through the small booklet.

“No, not really,” Clarke answers honestly, sitting up and looking at her wife, “What should we do?”

Lexa can feel eyes on her, but she ignores them, offering a shrug of her shoulders as she turns the page.

“Have you ever been here before?” Clarke questions.

Lexa looks up, meeting blue eyes as she answers, “No, I haven’t.”

She gets a nod in response before she remembers her father’s words, “Have you?” she attempts.

“Yeah,” Clarke nods, ignorant to the war raging behind green eyes, “When I was younger my Dad brought us out here.”

Lexa nods, “Sounds fun.”

Clarke chuckles, “It was, but I’m pretty sure that my parents were just trying to fuck the whole time.”

Lexa pauses, brows raising in surprise at the blonde.

“I mean, it is Hawaii. Most people here are just trying to get laid,” Clarke shrugs, stretching as she gets up, heading to her suitcase.

“Yeah,” Lexa mumbles to herself, swallowing as she closes her eyes.

“We should prob go and grab some food. I’m hungry at least, are you?”

Lexa whispers, “Yeah.”

“Awesome. Should I google someplace, or do you wanna order room service?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re the wife, you get to decide,” Clarke attempts to joke, earning only a sigh.

* * *

“What is panko mahi-mahi?” Clarke questions, reading the sign on the food truck.

“Breaded fish with spices. Chicken katsu is basically the same, only with chicken,” Lexa explains, pointing to the dish being handed out to somebody in line in front of them.

“What are you getting?”

“Seared ahi. I think you’d like calamari.”

“Already ordering for me?” Clarke jokes, flashing a smile.

“No,” Lexa pales, attempting to backtrack, “I’m just suggesting. You don’t have to-”

“Hey,” Clarke whispers, gently touching Lexa’s back, “I’m teasing. No worries okay? You’re not going to upset me, I promise.”

Lexa leans away from the touch, “You can’t promise that.”

Clarke’s brows furrow, “I’m not going to get upset over some food Lex.”

Lexa bites her bottom lip, nodding as she clenches her jaw. 

“So you want ahi?”

Lexa shrugs in response, looking to the ground.

Clarke sighs, nodding in acceptance as she orders for them, adding a side of calamari.

* * *

“That doesn’t look safe to eat,” Clarke comments as Lexa sits down on the couch across from her.

“It’s perfectly safe to eat Clarke, it’s like steak tartare or carpaccio,” Lexa explains quietly as if speaking too loud will upset Clarke. 

“I don’t think that meat should be that color red, Lex. It needs to be cooked. Are you sure they know what they’re doing?” 

“Clarke, if it wasn’t safe they wouldn’t be selling it,” Lexa sighs, “Have you tried your calamari yet?” 

Clarke smirks, happy she got Lexa back into a speaking voice.

“Not yet, I’m going to enjoy my shrimp first,” Clarke states as she bites into the shrimp, the first layer gives way, and juices flood her mouth. 

She can’t help the moan that escapes as she chews it, thoroughly enjoying her food with no notice to anything or anybody else. Lexa hears Clarke’s throaty moan, her own food halfway to her mouth freezing at the sound. 

“Fuck, that is fucking orgasmic,” Clarke says, picking another piece up, releasing another moan.

“I… Uh,” Lexa shuts her eyes, suddenly visions of Clarke above her letting out those same sounds fill her mind, and her stomach hurts. 

“Hey, you okay?” Clarke questions softly, touching Lexa’s knee gently.

Clarke retracts her hand intently as Lexa jerks away from the touch. 

“I’m fine,” Lexa mumbles, taking a deep breath.

Clarke sighs, knowing it’s a lie, but having no idea what to do.

* * *

Clarke exits the bathroom, dressed in a T-shirt and boxers, ready for bed as she says “So I’ll take the co-”

Clarke chokes on her spit, her eyes wide as her jaw drops. Lexa is seated on the side of the bed waiting for her, completely nude. Blue eyes travel faster than her brain can, taking in her body, tan nipples and hard abs, but her skin is far from flawless. Bruises litter her body, most the ugly yellow of almost healed one, with a few still a slight blue hue.

In a span of seconds, Clarke goes from relaxed, to aroused, to pissed. Rage builds inside of her as she takes in the bruises. 

Green eyes connect with blue, and the rage disappears as quickly as it came. Green eyes are full of tears and fear. Lexa’s bottom lip trembles as she looks at Clarke. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whispers, reaching out, hoping to soothe the brunette.

Lexa moves forward off the bed, dropping to her knees in front of Clarke, her hands shaking as she reaches towards Clarke, ready to take off her boxers.

“Lexa, no,” Clarke whispers, stopping Lexa’s trembling hands with her own, dropping to her knees too.

“I’ll be a good wife,” Lexa whispers, voice shaking as a tear falls.

Clarke shakes her head, shushing the brunette, “No. You don’t need to do this, I promise, okay?”

Lexa shakes her head, her breathing coming faster as she shakes off Clarke’s grip on her hands, “Father said-”

“No more of your father,” Clarke shakes her head, reaching out and touching the side of Lexa’s face.

The gentle touch is enough for Lexa to break, letting out a sob as tears fall.

“No more,” Clarke whispers, wrapping the sobbing woman in her arms.

Lexa clutches to her, crying in relief as Clarke rubs her back, careful of the bruises she can see, also aware to respectful of the nude woman in her arms as one hand runs through her long brown hair.

It seems like hours before Lexa’s tears stop, her breathing evening out as Clarke continues to rub her back and runs her fingers through her hair. It’s Lexa who pulls away first, wiping her eyes with the back of one hand while the other goes across her breasts. 

“How about you get dressed and we can talk?” Clarke suggests softly.

Lexa nods mutely as Clarke closes her eyes, turning around and making a point not to look as Lexa gets dressed, busing herself with looking at the hotel pamphlet. 

“Hey,” Clarke whispers softly as Lexa takes a seat across from her.

“Hi,” Lexa whispers back, looking at her hands.

“Lexa…” Clarke sighs, trying to find words, “I’m not your father, okay? You can trust me. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m never going to hit you. I’m not going to rape you, okay?”

“It’s not rape. I’m your wife,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke sighs, “You were doing that against your own free will. Rape. I’m not going to debate with you about it, Lex. I’m not… I’m not like that, okay? I’m not okay with doing anything that you don’t want to. I don’t want you to force yourself into something because you think I’d enjoy it.”

“Father said-”

“I don’t give a singular fuck about your father,” Clarke states, anger creeping into her tone, “I should go and give him every single bruise I just saw on your body, and then some.”

Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise as she looks at her spouse.

“You’re done dealing with him. He’s never going to touch you again. And if he does I’ll rip off his hand and shove it down his throat.”

“Clarke, I…” Lexa licks her bottom lip, at a loss of words.

Clarke takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she calms her anger, shaking her head, “I’m sorry. That’s not how I can do this. We gotta be smarter than him. I gotta-”

Her eyes widen, “I gotta call my mom.”

Lexa watches in confusion as Clarke searches for her phone, dialing quickly.

“Don’t sign anything Woods gives you. The merger is off.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m sorry,” Clarke whispers, looking at Lexa’s pale face as the plane starts moving. 

“It’s fine,” Lexa states, clenching her jaw and squeezing her eyes shut. 

“We’re going to be okay,” Clarke promises, covering Lexa’s hand. 

Both are surprised when Lexa grabs it, holding on for dear life. Clarke resists the urge to kiss the back of her hand.

* * *

“Father’s going to be upset. Very upset,” Lexa states as they exit the plane.

“You let me worry about your father,” Clarke states, pulling out her keys, “Do you have someone’s house to stay at for a little while? Or I could take you to our house. I need you safe for a little while.”

“I could call Anya. Or Lincoln,” Lexa thinks, pulling out her own phone.

“Okay. I’ll drive you to their place. I gotta go to work and get the merger canceled.”

“The merger is why we’re married,” Lexa points out.

Clarke scoffs, “Well then he made a big mistake, didn’t he?”

Lexa licks her lips, looking at the ground as his words ring in her mind.

“Father doesn’t make mistakes.”

Clarke softens at the sight, this strong woman looks so scared. 

“Hey,” she whispers, gently touching Lexa’s chin and lifting her head up so their eyes connect, “He made a huge mistake and now he’s never going to touch you again.”

Lexa bites her bottom lip, eyes filled with tears as she nods, feeling safe with those blue eyes.

“Come on, I’ll take you to your friends,” Clarke offers with a tilt of her head and a smile, turning to head out of the airport.

“I…” Lexa trails off, unsure.

“What?” Clarke questions turning around and giving Lexa her undivided attention.

“Can I go with you?”

Clarke can’t hide her surprise at the comment, her brows raising to her hairline.

“Nevermind, it’s okay. I’m stupid,” Lexa says quickly, looking away.

“No,” Clarke disagrees, shaking her head, “Of course you can come with me. And you’re not stupid.”

Lexa bites her bottom lip, resisting the urge to fight, but nodding instead.

“Come on, let’s go talk to my mom.”

* * *

“We agreed on this Clarke! You can’t just change your mind,” Abby yells, not even bothering to look at Lexa.

“It doesn’t make any sense! We’re going to give up half the company to him? He’s going to take us out! He’s only doing it because we’re the only company that stands a chance against him!” Clarke yells back.

“You got married for this Clarke! He gave you his daughter!” She motions towards Lexa in the corner.

“He can’t fucking give me a person like some object,” Clarke yells in anger, “Lexa is her own fucking person.”

“Well, she hasn’t said a word since she came in here,” Abby points out, crossing her arms and glaring at the girl.

“I-”

“She doesn’t fucking answer to you,” Clarke growls, fire in her eyes as she looks down at her mom.

Abby rolls her eyes, turning around and ignoring her child as she grabs a folder.

“It doesn’t matter. Point is I’m president and I’ve decided the merger is good for us. End of discussion.”

Clarke shakes her head, moving in her mother’s personal space, glaring at the shorter woman.

“You may be president, but I’m in change.”

Abby’s brows raise in surprise.

“You’re fired. Get out of my office.”

“Clarke, come on,” Abby rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

Clarke reaches around her, grabbing the radio on the desk. 

“Clarke?” Abby questions, eyes wide.

“Get out of my office. You’re done.” 

Abby glares at her child but does as she’s told, heading to the door. She pauses in front of Lexa, brown eyes meeting green.

“You-”

“Don’t fucking talk to my wife,” Clarke growls, cutting her off.

Abby clenches her jaw shut, glaring at Lexa for another second before exiting the room.

As soon as Abby is gone, Lexa lets out a huge sigh of relief, taking a seat on the small couch, Clarke doing the same, lending against the desk.

“You just fired your mom,” Lexa states, looking at Clarke.

Clarke sighs, running her hands over her face, “Yeah. I did.”

Lexa purses her lips as she watches Clarke. Green eyes taking in her every movement. 

“Fuck,” Clarke finally sighs, “Dinner’s going to be fucked.”

Lexa can’t stop her smirk but quickly hides it, of course Clarke is thinking about food.

“So…” Lexa says, bringing blue eyes to hers, “What now?”

“Now,” Clarke takes a deep breath, “We deal with Alexander.”

Lexa swallows, clenching her jaw as she nods. 

“I’m going in person,” Clarke states, bringing Lexa out of her mind, eyes wide, “I don’t expect you to come. I can drop you off at-”

“No. I… I want to be there,” Lexa answers, clenching her jaw.

Clarke sighs softly, walking to Lexa. Lexa looks up at her, confused. Clarke drops to her knees in front of Lexa, one hand touching her knee as she looks up into green eyes.

“I promise you, he’s never going to touch you again. Not as long as I’m around.”

Lexa bites her bottom lip, “How long are you going to be around?” she whispers.

“As long as you want me to be,” Clarke whispers back. 

“Even… Even if I don’t-”

“Even if you hate me, Lexa,” Clarke states honestly, “I’m going to get you away from him, then you can do whatever you want. I promise. I’ll set you up with any hot girl you want.”

Lexa’s lips twitch, “I’m not gay,” she states softly.

Clarke squeezes her knee, nodding in understanding.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“You!” Alexander yells, standing from his desk and walking towards Lexa, “You little fucking-”

Clarke steps in front of Lexa, blocking the older man from coming any closer.

“Don’t fucking talk to my wife.”

“Your wife? That little bitch is my daughter!”

“If you so much as lay a hand on her ever again I will rip it off and feed it to you,” Clarke growls.

“Her pussy that fucking good huh?” He questions, “Is it worth ruining your life, your company, and all your employees lives?”

Clarke clenches her jaw, resisting the urge to deck the man in the face.

“You aren’t ruining anybody’s lives. Griffin Enterprises is going to be completely fine without ever being associated with the monster that is Alexander Woods.”

He scoffs, rolling his eyes at Clarke. Shaking his head he turns around, heading to his chair. 

“Alexandria, You will stop this madness and go to your office,” he orders, waving his hand.

Clarke turns, looking at Lexa. Lexa takes a deep breath, biting her bottom lip.

She whispers, “No.”

Alexander freezes, slowly looking up. Green eyes meet green. 

Alexander roars, “No?!”

Clarke stands taller as Alexander raises, again body blocking him from getting to Lexa.

“No,” Lexa repeats, stronger this time.

If looks could kill, Lexa would be dead three times over as Alexander advances on them, but Clarke is ready. 

“I should fucking kill you!” Alexander yells, stopping short of Clarke. 

Lexa doesn’t flinch, standing tall as she looks at her father, which causes even more anger to boil inside of him. 

“Get the fuck out of my building,” Alexander growls at Clarke, turning around.

Clarke nods, making Lexa exit the room first. There are no words as they exit the building, both silent as they make their way to Clarke’s car. As soon as the door shuts, Lexa is hyperventilating and sobbing, her fear catching up with her. 

She takes Clarke’s offered hand for support. This time, Clarke doesn’t resist the urge to kiss the back of her hand. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you sure you want to stay with me?” Clarke questions as they pull into the driveway.

“I just… I want to sleep,” Lexa confesses softly, earning a nod of understanding.

“I’m warning you though, we might have a fight with Ma before that happens.”

“She seems…” Lexa trails off, trying to think of a word.

“She’s not as bad as she seems, I promise,” Clarke says as she gets out of the car, “She’s just… a lot.”

Lexa nods mutely as she gets out, following Clarke into the house.

“You got a lot of nerve coming home after that stunt,” Abby yells from the kitchen.

Clarke sighs, flashing Lexa a smile in an attempt to calm her nerves as they come in. 

“Oh. You brought her too,” Abby states in surprise, in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Ma,” Clarke sighs.

“You fired me Clarke. For some girl you hardly know,” Abby states, crossing her arms and fixing her child with a glare.

“He actually fired you for not listening to him,” Lexa points out. 

Abby raises an eyebrow, “Oh, so you do talk?”

“Mom!” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk earlier, I’m a little worn out from the fact I just got back from a honeymoon to a stranger who happened to not be a worthless piece of shit and has stood up to my abusive father and his mother all in one day. Excuse me for not being the most talkative person,” Lexa states, surprising both Griffins as she turns towards Clarke, “Can you take me to a bed? Please?”

“I, yeah,” Clarke nods, moving past her stunned mother, leading Lexa to her bedroom.

“Ignore all this,” Clarke mumbles, gesturing to the bongs sitting out as she moves a pipe off the bed.

“Wow. You weren’t kidding,” Lexa mumbles, looking at the array of bongs as Clarke quickly stuffs a bag into her sock drawer.

“No, it’s a collection. But uh, this is my bed. We can prob get the spare room fixed up for you within a day or two,” Clarke explains, scratching the back of her neck as Lexa climbs into her bed.

“Oh my god, this is wonderful,” Lexa states, eyes already drooping as she lays down.

“It is a good bed,” Clarke agrees with a small smirk, “I’m going to go talk to my mom, okay?”

Lexa hums, already well on her way to slumber. Clarke smiles softly, closing the door gently. She takes a deep breath, leaning against the wall and mentally preparing herself for her mother.

Clarke heads to the kitchen, finding her mom cutting up vegetables unsurprisingly. Abby points at the stool with her knife, silently ordering Clarke to sit as she continues chopping. Clarke sighs, sliding onto the stool, bringing the other one closer to rest her leg on it. 

“Talk,” Abby orders, stopping her cutting to look at Clarke, hands on her hips.

Clarke sighs again, leaning against the counter, hands running over her face, “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Honeymoon. You were supposed to be there for the weekend, yet you came back after just hours. What happened? You loved Hawaii.”

“Lexa, she… She thought I expected her to have sex,” Clarke confesses.

Abby’s brows furrow, “You aren’t having sex?”

“What? No! I hardly know her Ma. I wouldn’t, I’m not-”

“Well you did marry her pretty quickly Clarke. I just assumed-”

“And you know what you taught me about assuming.”

Abby’s eyes narrow, but after a second she nods in agreement.

“She was so scared Ma,” Clarke whispers, thinking of the look in Lexa’s eyes, “Terrified. She… She expected me to just…” Clarke shakes her head at the thought, surprising the need to puke before looking at her mom.

Abby sighs, looking towards Clarke’s bedroom. 

“She’s covered in bruises too. I just… I want to kill Alexander. Make him as scared as she was. Make him feel how she must’ve. To make her expect me to just use her like that? It makes me sick.”

“Me too,” Abby confesses, “I never would’ve thought… He always seemed so charming. Dana always seems so happy.”

“Well he doesn’t build a business like his being known as an abuser,” Clarke sighs.

“We could expose him,” Abby suggests.

“At Lexa’s expense? She’s gone through so much already, I don’t want to put her through something like that, Ma,” Clarke shakes her head.

“Well, what do you expect to do?”

Clarke sighs, rubbing her eyes, “I don’t have a clue.”

“Well… I think it’s time you start coming back to work. Especially now that you fired me.”

“Ma, you know I didn’t really mean-”

“No, I’m starting back at the hospital Monday.”

Clarke’s eyes snap up, jaw dropping in surprise. 

“I’m tired of running the business, Clarke. Your father was the businessman, not me. It’s the main reason I wanted to merge,” Abby explains, leaning against the counter.

“Ma, I-”

“I’m not changing my mind either Clarke. It’s time you act like an adult. I’ve babied you for too long.”

“Mom-”

“You can stay here for as long as you need, but the business is yours now,” Abby states, picking up the knife and continuing chopping the vegetables. 

“Okay,” Clarke sighs, “Okay.”

“Marcus will be more than happy to help, I’m sure,” Abby says offhandedly.

“Kane?” Clarke questions, brows furrowing.

“He helped me a lot. He’d be happy to help you,” Abby states, hoping Clarke doesn’t notice her blush. 

“... Right…”

* * *

Lexa freezes, bare feet sticking to the titled ground of the kitchen as she finds Abby about to put something in the oven. 

“Lexa,” Abby states, glancing at the girl, “Sit, please. I’d like to talk with you.”

Lexa’s brows raise in surprise, not expecting the soft tone, completely different from the glares she received earlier. She moves slowly, just resting against the stool instead of sitting, green eyes watching as the short blonde puts a tray into the over. 

“Okay, so first off,” Abby starts, pulling off her oven mitts, “I want to apologize for earlier today.”

Lexa’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Clarke, he… He told me a little bit more about what happened. And I’m sorry I assumed the wrong thing.”

Lexa cliches her jaw, nodding in understanding.

“I’m not the best mom there is. I’m far from it. Clarke was always closer to his dad, and losing him hit him hard. I let Clarke fall into a bad habit, and let him spiral.”

“When did you lose him?” Lexa questions softly, glancing at a picture sitting on the counter of Abby and a man, she’s assuming it Clarke’s father.

“It’s coming up on three years now. It was right after Clarke turned twenty-one, and it… It was a difficult time for both of us,” Abby admits, sighing as she glances at the photo Lexa’s looking at, “But it’s time to move on. That’s why I contacted Alexander about a merger to start with. Clarke seemed to have lost interest in it, and I was never one for business. I thought that setting up a meeting between you two would scare him straight. I didn’t expect him to actually marry you.”

“Clarke has surprised us both. He is very different from what I expected,” Lexa states honestly.

“He’s a good kid. Like his father, he just wants to help make the world a better place. You are already having an impact on him.”

Lexa’s brows furrow, “I haven’t done anything.”

Abby chuckles, nodding towards a shut door, “He’s in there going over paperwork for the first time since his dad passed because he’s not going through with the merge.”

“Oh.”

“He might not say it, but he likes you.”

Lexa clenches her jaw, keeping her face neutral. 

“I think you’ll come to like him too. He’s a sweet guy. And he’s your husband-”

“Mom,” Clarke’s voice stops her, both of them glancing towards the doorway to where Clarke is standing, “I know you’re not trying to guilt my wife into liking me.”

Abby blushes, turning around and checking the over as she says “I was just pointing out that you like her, and you’re a good person.”

“And attempting to guilt her into liking me. Lexa is an adult who can decide things on her own,” Clarke deadpans, crossing her arms. 

Abby sighs, rolling her eyes as she takes the tray out of the oven, “I’m just trying to help.”

“Well stop. I’m an adult, I’ll figure it out.” 

Clarke turns towards Lexa, “Do you want to go visit your friends now? I can drive you wherever.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Let me get my phone.”

Clarke nods, watching as Lexa heads back to the bedroom before turning to her mom.

“Stop trying to play matchmaker. There’s nothing between me and Lexa.”

“You like her Clarke, I can see it in your eyes,” Abby states.

“She’s fresh out of an abusive household, Ma. The last thing I’m thinking of is a romantic relationship with her, so stop.”

Abby puts up her hands in mock surrender, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Clarke shakes her head, turning towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure she’s going to be there?” Clarke questions, glancing at Lexa sitting in the passenger seat. 

“She should be,” Lexa sighs, throwing her phone onto the dash, “He works quick, already turning it off.”

“Hey, on the bright side-”

“Turn here.”

“On the bright side,” Clarke continues, turning into a parking lot, “We should be able to pawn the phone for a few bucks, at least.”

“It won’t work,” Lexa’s brows furrow.

“People use old phones for parts, most of the time. My friend Raven has tons of old broken phones,” Clarke explains as she undoes her seatbelt. 

Lexa hums in acknowledgment, getting out of the car. Clarke hops out, looking around the mostly empty parking lot, noting one man in his car, seemingly interested in his phone.

“Your dad’s not the type for a hitman, is he?” Clarke questions, following the brunette into the building.

“Hitman, no. Kidnapping? Maybe,” Lexa admits honestly, heading towards the door with the number nine printed on it.

“Maybe I should knock first, make sure it isn’t an ambush or something,” Clarke says, grabbing Lexa’s arm to stop her from knocking on the door.

Lexa lets out a single chuckle at the thought of something happening with Anya.

“That’s not funny Lexa, I’m serious. You dad has money, he can buy people,” Clarke states as she knocks on the door, forgetting to let go of Lexa’s arm. 

“Not Anya,” Lexa states honestly as the door cracks open.

“I told you-” Anya’s voice stops as brown eyes take in the scene in front of her quickly, noting Clarke’s hand holding Lexa’s wrist. 

Clarke grunts as she’s thrown against the wall, a knife at her throat, the seemingly small woman having an incredible amount of strength.

“Anya!” Lexa yells, reacting faster than Clarke can process, tugging the knife away from Clarke’s throat.

“Whoa,” Clarke states, putting her hands up, still pinned to the wall by Anya’s forearm to her chest, looking into burning brown eyes.

“He’s good Anya, stop,” Lexa orders, pulling Anya’s shoulder, causing the weight against Clarke to lessen.

“Who the fuck is this?” Anya questions, eyes still burning into Clarke’s.

“That’s my husband. Please, can we go inside and talk?” Lexa suggests, nodding towards the door across the hall, slightly open.

“Fine,” Anya states, taking a step back, knife still in her hand, “You first,” she orders, tilting her head at Clarke, brown eyes full of suspicion and distrust.

Clarke keeps her hands up as she does as directed, entering the apartment. It’s small, an open living concept. To the left is a kitchen with a bar, stools lined up, a bowl of something sitting on the counter, where Anya must’ve been eating. The living room is to her right, a couch, a chair, and a TV, a coffee table in the middle. 

“Sit,” Anya orders, closing the door, Clarke noting the thud of the deadbolt as she sits on the black couch. 

The room lacks any type of decor, instead, everything obviously made for function and comfort, a single pillow and a rumpled blanket at the end of the couch. 

“Talk,” Anya orders.

“I-”

“Not you,” Anya cuts Clarke off with a wave of her hand, eye focused on Lexa.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “You’re being super dramatic,” she states, crossing her arms as she takes a seat next to Clarke on the couch.

Anya says nothing, instead, sitting in the chair across from thr couch, playing with her blade. Flicking it open, then closed, then open, while she watches the blonde mutely.

“Clarke is helping me,” Lexa explains, “He canceled the merger and-”

“Why?” 

Lexa’s brows furrow, “Why?”

“Why did you cancel the merger?” Anya questions, now directed at Clarke.

“Oh I can talk now?” Clarke questions, annoyed at the other blonde.

“Clarke,” Lexa scolds softly, earning a small sigh from the blonde.

“Sorry, just the only person who talks to me like that is my mother,” Clarke explains, sitting forward and looking at the blonde, all fear gone as she meets Anya’s eyes, “I canceled the merger because Alexander Woods is a piece of shit who doesn’t deserve a damn thing.”

Brown eyes narrow, “Why?”

Clarke raises a brow in surprise, not expecting to be asked that, again.

“Because he’s an abuser. I don’t want my company or anybody associated with him.”

“So, it’s about you?” 

Clarke tilts her head.

“Anya, Clarke’s helping. Stop,” Lexa cuts in, glaring at her best friend.

“But why? What are you expecting to get out of it?” Anya questions, leaning forward, the knife catching the light.

“Nothing,” Clarke answers honestly, brows furrowed, “I just want to help Lexa get out from under him, and have nothing to do with him.”

Anya squints at her again, but sets the knife down on the coffee table, turning towards Lexa.

“I’ve been offered money to kidnap you. And Lincoln has too. I’m ninety percent sure they’re watching the apartment, waiting for you to show up. Not that they can do anything. I already might’ve threatened a few of his men,” Anya explains, leaning back into the chair.

“There was a guy in a car watching us in the parking lot,” Clarke states with a sigh, pulling out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Lexa questions as Clarke starts typing.

“I’m going to get Raven to set up an alarm system at home. She’s been wanting to for years, but never had a reason to,” Clarke states, her fingers a flurry.

“So you just decide Lexa’s going to stay with you?” Anya questions, sizing up the blonde again.

Clarke’s brows raise in surprise, turning towards Lexa.

“No, I mean. You can stay here if you want. I didn’t mean to assume. I just, I-”

“I think I should stay with Clarke too, Anya,” Lexa confesses, causing Anya’s brows to twitch upwards, but quickly returns to her stoic self.

“I mean, it just makes sense. Clarke has more room, and I can have time to myself without worrying about-”

“You wouldn’t be a bother, but okay,” Anya cuts her off with a nod.

Clarke offers an apologetic smile as her phone starts ringing, Raven calling to set up when to come over. Anya and Lexa talking softly as Clarke discusses details with Raven.

“So, Raven wants to come over asap. Do you wanna stay here for a little bit? Just call me when you wanna come back?” Clarke questions as she hangs up the phone.

“Yeah, Linc is off today too, right,” Lexa questions, earning a nod from Anya, “Yeah. Linc could drop me off at home later if that works?” 

“Yeah, uh, here’s my number. Just call me and let me know when you’re coming.”

“Perfect. I think we will pick up a phone for me while we’re out,” Lexa answers.

Clarke nods, heading towards the door. She pauses, making eye contact with Anya. Silently a conversation passes between them, ended by the smallest nod of acknowledgment from the older blonde before Clarke leaves. 

Clarke accidentally opens her car door too hard, chipping the paint of the black car next to her, taking off before the man inside can say a word, flipping him the bird as she drives home, trusting Anya to take care of her wife. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure you want to go back, Lex? You can stay with me for a while, I’ll take the couch.”

“For the last time Linc, I’m not putting you out of your own bed,” Lexa dismisses as they pull on to the road leading towards the house, “I’m letting Clarke know we’re here. He said he’s got some high tech security system or something being put in.”

“Well I hope it’s better for security than fires,” Lincoln comments as they pull into the driveway, two couches and an armchair, blacked with burn marks on the front lawn. 

“That’s him?” Lincoln questions, watching with narrowed eyes as Clarke exits the house.

“Yes. That’s my husband, Clarke,” Lexa states, getting out of the car.

“Hey,” Clarke greets, scratching the back of her neck, “So uh, there was a little accident.”

“Little? Looks like a whole living room,” Lincoln comments, taking in the burned remains of the living room furniture. 

“Raven is known to make things go boom, so I’m good with just a fire,” Clarke confesses, blue eyes taking in the taller man, “I’m Clarke Griffin. You are?”

“Lincoln Elmwood,” Lincoln takes Clarke’s offered hand, watching as Clarke’s brows raise in surprise. 

“Elmwood as in-”

“My mother, yes,” Lincoln answers without a beat, then tilts his head slightly, “Do you think you and I could talk alone for a minute?”

“Lincoln,” Lexa elbows him in the side, sending him the death glare.

“No, it’s fine. Of course, we can. Lexa, do you think you could go inside? Raven’s still messing around with a few things, but she should be about done.”

“Clarke, I-”

“Go on inside Lexa. We’ll be fine,” Lincoln cuts her off, earning him another, harder, elbow in the side before Lexa goes inside the house.

“So, are you going to play the tough guy act too?” Clarke questions, crossing her arms as she looks up at the taller man. 

“Tough guy act?” Lincoln questions, crossing his arms too, his defined muscles bulging from his tee-shirt.

“The whole, hurt her and I’ll hurt you shit?” Clarke questions. 

“I mean, if you do hurt her I’m sure bad things will happen to you, and your business,” Lincoln states carefully, eyes narrowed at the blonde.

Clarke scoffs, rolling her eyes. 

“You know, I don’t understand it. You or her other best friend. You put up such a show for me, how I’ll get hurt and shit, but neither of you did shit to the man who was hurting her for years.”

“Hey, now that’s a bit much, we tried-”

“I don’t give a shit what you tried to do. I got her away from him. I’m keeping him away from her. I did what y’all couldn’t, so instead of trying to scare me away, how about you thank me? Or better yet, just do your best to keep him away too. I don’t care what shady connections you’ve got, because I’m sure Woods has better ones. That’s who I’m worried about right now, and I don’t need to worry about you too,” Clarke growls.

“Hey, woah, okay,” Lincoln puts his hands up in surrender.

“Y’all don’t have to like me, but you will respect me,” Clarke states, glaring at the man. 

Lincoln nods, “I got it.”

Clarke sighs, “Now, would you like to come in? I-”

“No thank you, I gotta run. I’ll text Lexa later though. Nice to meet you, Griffin.”

Clarke sighs, “Lincoln, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come off so harsh.”

“No dude, you’re totally right. I just, gotta run. Lexa knows I wasn’t planning on staying. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Clarke nods, offering a final goodbye as Lincoln leaves. She glances at the burned furniture, wincing as she thinks of Abby’s comments to come about it, before coming into the house.

Loud beeping sounds as she opens the door, ringing throughout the house so loud, it shakes the floor. 

“I’d say that would wake anybody up,” Raven states with a grin, clicking a button and stopping the noise. 

“I’d say so,” Lexa states from the kitchen, unable to help her smirk at the large grin the brunette sports. 

Raven laughs, looking back at the new girl, who is now hiding her smirk in her glass of water, “I like your wife Clarke,” Raven states, turning back to Clarke.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “You just like pretty girls who think you’re funny.”

“Hey!” Raven yells, mock offended, “I like ones who think I’m hot too.”

Lexa can’t help her chuckle, earning a laugh from the brunette too. 

“Okay, stop flirting with my wife,” Clarke orders, sitting down on the coffee table.

“Why? You didn’t call dibs,” Raven argues, but goes back to work, screwing the control panel into the wall.

“I think I called dibs when I married her, dingus,” Clarke argues. 

Lexa chuckles, listening to the two friend bicker like siblings as she drinks her glass of water, enjoying the sounds of laughter as she goes to the sink to rinse out the glass. She looks outside, the large window over the sink providing a view of the large backyard.   
The sun reflects off something on the top of the fence, before hands come from the other side, snatching it up. 

“Uh, Clarke?” Lexa calls, stepping away from the window.

“What’s up?” Clarke questions, heading into the kitchen.

“You don’t happen to have people taking pictures of your house, do you?” 

Clarke’s brows raising answer her question, causing Lexa to let out a sigh.

“Father has people watching the house. I just saw someone in the back with a camera, I think.”

“Oo! I can do something about that! I have this new thing I’ve been wanting to try-”

“Go get it. I’m going to call the police too. We’re not taking any chances.”

“He’s not dumb enough to get caught, Clarke,” Lexa states, leaning against the counter, hands running over her face.

“He isn’t, but the people he hires might be dumb enough to try something. We’re not taking any chances.”

Lexa sighs, “It’s going to be a long night.”

“It is,” Clarke nods, remembering that she now has nowhere to sleep, her couch having just been burned, “A very long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't really feel right to be writing about anything besides BLM right now.   
> This is short, but I just needed to write something.   
> Also, please don't demand/ask more of me, because that just makes me want to write even less, or write and not share it.   
> This is a slow burn. And by slow burn, I mean slow.   
> So if you don't want slow, this isn't for you. Come back when it's done.


End file.
